Long haul truckers have always experienced the problem of finding time and a location to relieve themselves while traveling on the road. Bathroom stops cut into a truckers valuable time and decrease the trucker's efficiency and increase travel time. The inventor has found that this problem can be overcome by the use of the present invention. Additionally, the inventor has found that the use of the urine reservoir with its portable holding tank which quickly and easily disconnects from a filling tube, and with a urine level monitoring system, and the filling tube adapters which allows the reservoir to be used by either a female or male trucker provide a device which greatly enhances the efficiency of a trucker. Prior art consists of the following patents:
Sealy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,532 which discloses a portable urine device.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,511 which discloses a liquid disposable automotive accessory.
Wise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,483 which discloses an integrated passenger seat and toilet apparatus and method.
Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,981 which discloses a toilet waste holding apparatus.
Sargent, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,799 which discloses a waste disposal system and method.
Avila, U.S. Pat. No. 1,905,881 which discloses and automotive commode.
Freitag, U.S. Pat. No. 1,722,199 which discloses an attachment for automobiles.
Randle, U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,155 which discloses an automobile commode.
As can be seen from the prior art there has never been a device as the present which solves the problem of providing a trucker with a convenient on board urine reservoir which is easy to empty and includes a urine level monitoring system, a carbonatious filter for removing noxious odors which may emanate from the holding tank, a deodorant dispensing device which further helps eliminate odors from the holding tank, an audible and visual urine level tank indicator mounted within the truck cab, and further includes a filling tube with quick disconnect at the holding tank and quick disconnect men's and women's adapter allowing the urine reservoir to be utilized by either a man or woman trucker.